notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avari
The Avari '''(Q. "Refusers"; Tel. "Abari"; S. "Evair") or '''East-Elves were those Elves who did not go to the west in the Elder Days, but instead spread to the lands east and south due to the wars between Elves, Dwarves, Orcs and Men in the First Age. Tribes of the Avari are known to have lived in Helcarth (or Helkanen), Helcar Sael, northern and southern Cuivienen (Helcarim), Luindor (Luindrim), Címóníemor, Rhûn, Rhovanion, Eriador, Aegan, Ûster Kryl, Gondor, Haradwaith, Ralian, Valagalen (Fuinar), Mûmakan, central Endor, Uiven and Beleriand (Eolrim). History After the great separation, the eastern Elves were led by Morwe and Nurwe until an elf called Tû appeared, who made himself a home near the great falls of Cuivienen and found many followers among the wandering Elves - known as the Hisildi. After an Avar called Nuin, during his long wanderings to the south, had incidentally entered the hidded valley of Murmenalda within the Mountains of the Wind, he found the first sleeping children of Men. Soon after, the Avari began to take the young Hildor as their pupils and teach them what they knew of the world, but after some time both peoples drifted apart. This was partially the work of Morgoth, who had come to them in disguise and lured them away from their Elvish friends, and the voice of Eru that used to appear to them on and off. By the help of one of his lesser Maiar - a spirit called Fankil - Men built a great temple to worship Morgoth. Soon, Men started to quarrel among themselves, some listening to their Elven teachers while others listened to the lies of Fankil and contined to serve the temple. A war broke out with Avari, repenting Men and faithful Dwarves on one side and Orcs, unreasonable Men and corrupt Dwarves on the other side. After the great Battle of Palisor, Avari and Men sepatared forever, and the Avari themselves became scattered. Some of them - the Windan and Penni - following a Chieftain called Tareg to the Westlands. Others fled to the North, South or Farthest East. Appearance The Avari were smaller than their Eldarin cousins, and those of Nelyarin descent were even smaller than their Tatyarin brethren, some barely reaching 7'7". Most were dark-haired and dark-eyed, with a few copper-haired exeptions among the Tatyar and a few silver-haired and blonde exceptions among the Nelyar. Their rejection of the sun and love for the stars and the noctural sky made them an unusually pale or sallow people, although more lavender or olive complexions could be found among the Nelyar and dark, red or swarthy complexions among the Tatyar. Culture In comparison to the Eldar, the Avari were unlearned and primitive, never having been pupils of the Valar. They shunned the light of the sun and preferred to live a secluded life in the deep mountains, below the earth or in the deep and dark woodlands. They seldomly lived in larger settlements, and only those Nelyarin tribes that lived close to the Sea built boats and ships (and these were simple and primitive in comparison to the ships of the Eldar). Most Avari disliked the mortals; a few Tatyar, however, had befriend the eastern Dwarves, especially those of the Stonefoot kindred, and had learned some of their smithcraft and stonemasonry. The Wild Elves may have been xenophobic and peculiar, but they had never been servants of the Shadow and there was never any friendship between Dark Elves and Orcs or Trolls. Speculations *The very first appearance of an elvish people that could be considered Avari in Tolkien's works were the Hisildi from the Book of Lost Tales. Elves lived in a land called Palisor in eastern Middle-earth between the Sea of Cuivienen and Hildorien to the south and ruled by a sorcerer-king called Thû or Túvo. Some of these Elves were led to the west by a leader called Tareg after the Battle of Palisor; these could be identified with the Penni, the Avari who had intermixed with the Nandor and had become the Silvan-Elves, and other Avari tribes mentioned to have lived in Beleriand, Eriador and Gondor. The other five tribes mentioned - the Windan, Hwenti, Cuind, Kinn-Lai and Kindi - could be identified with the Elves of Eriador, Haradwaith, Valagalen, Mûmakan and the East-Plain. Two other Avari tribes - the Hwendi and Kwindi - are hypothetical and might linguistically be considered the ancestors of the latter five tribes. The Penni were believed to be Nelyarin-Avari while the other five tribes were believed to be Tatyarin-Avari. In general, the Nelyarin-Avari were intended to resemble the Teleri Elves - as sea or wood dwellers and either seafarers or hunters, and the Tatyarin-Avari to resemble more the Noldor - as craftsmen, cave-dwellers, warriors and friends of Dwarves. Avari of Renown *Ardanien *Arxdukanga *Calendal *Camthalion *Chrys Menelrana *Elerior *Eol *Jirdfos *Laurre Menelrana *Morloth *Mormiresûl or Dardarien *Morwe *Mourmaelgax *Nuin *Nurwe *Ringlin Sindacollo *Tareg *Tû *Valglin Avari Family Tree Hisildi: *Tatyarin Avari **Hwendi (Luindrim) ***Hwenti ****Elves of the Suncrown ***Windan ****Eolrim **Kwindi (Helcarim) ***Elves of Aegan ***Elves of Ralian ***Cuind (Fuinar) ****Elves of Valagalen ***Kindi ****Elves of Ûster Kryl ***Kinn-Lai ****Elves of Taaliraan and Koronande *Nelyarin Avari **Pendi ***Pái ***Pêdi ***Penni **Elves of Címóníemor **Elves of Taarun **Elves of Uiven category:avari